Depressing
by Iceman2
Summary: Uh... HE leaves to find Areis.... after she's dead
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't won this, don't sue me.  
  
Arthur's notes: This is Cloud and Aeris. If you don't like this, go away, you Tifa lover. (If your not a Tifa lover, and don't like this, then you should be locked up in a loony bin) It's also sad in the beginning.  
  
Chapter one: The Diary  
  
I've been crying myself to sleep lately, thinking of her. Her beautiful eyes, and her gorgeous face, it made her look like an angel. But Sepiroth took her, took my beautiful angel. He says I'm a doll and can't fell, but that still doesn't make it right. And he's wrong, I can feel. I feel sad, and angry. I'll never hear her laugh again. She was so innocent, and perfect. Maybe it's better like this. I've been fooling myself for a long time, with the soldier thing and all. And I've killed so many men. My hands are stained with blood. I even tried to kill my beautiful angel twice. But I'll never see her thing lips curve into a smile, when I do something funny. I'll never hear her wonderful laugh again. For this, I'll kill Sepiroth.  
  
I think Tifa likes me. As more than a friend. But I don't lover her and it would be cruel to lead her on. Barret's calling for me, so I better go.  
  
Cloud Strife  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I decided to leave everyone. I killed Sepiroth a week ago. Everyone is calling me a hero. But I do not hear the voice that I want to hear. Killing Sepiroth has not brought her back. I'm going to stay in the crater where Sepiroth was. Maybe I'll get my Aeris back.  
  
I hoe I do. I still remember how she died. I don't want to. I want to believe that she is right her next to me, but that would be a lie. I must go, go and try and get her back. She is my life… 


	2. The crater

Disclaimer: I don't' own this, don't sue.  
  
In the crater  
  
Cloud is hiking up the side of the crater. While he is doing so, he wonders why he really is doing this. (The chance that she is actually here is practically 1 trillion to nothing. But something is pulling at me… is this Aeris?) He has actually been thinking this for the whole time… he probably has a headache by now. (Damn… I should think about something else… maybe about Yuffie and Vince getting together. Who saw that coming?) As you can see, I've become a happier person since the first chapter… though that wasn't really sad. Well, now Cloud has come to the top of the crater… He has to go down now. (This is taking too long. But I can't leave now… I've come too far.) Too bad the only way to be with Aeris was by dying. So sad. Well, Earth, being omnipotent, decided that the best action would be to kill him. Pus, Aeris had been nagging her by her intense crying. Of course, being so powerful, she could make it so that he could go to the lifestream and the physical world by will, for his other friends… but first, killing him. Hmmm… maybe I should cause a landslide? That is what she decided on. She willed the land on which Cloud was on to crumble, and he fell to his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Screwy, ain't it?  
  
  
  
1 In the lifestream nothingness  
  
Cloud: (where am I?)  
  
Voice: you are in the lifestream, for the spirits that never combine, but never die.  
  
Cloud: Will I be able to see Aeris?  
  
Voice: straight to the point, aren't you? Yes, in a little while. But don't you want to know who I am?  
  
Cloud: I don't care, I want to see Aeris!  
  
Voice: I am Aeris' mom, ^Lets call her Mom for now on, cause I don't think they stated her name and am too lazy to make up a name ^ and you will have to prove yourself to me before you meet her. Now, the tests won't be too long, since Earth doesn't want Aeris to keep crying.  
  
Cloud: tell me what to do, and I'll do it, if it gets Aeris back.  
  
Mom: I am glad that you are very strong willed, because only a person like yourself could keep up with her.  
  
Open your eyes…  
  
Big dramatic scene, where cloud opens his eyes to find himself in… the coliseum.   
  
Cloud wonders why there are so many people here, and why they don't have anything better to do. He is then inturropted by a very, very loud voice. "Ladis and brutes, we will watch young Cloud take on the 2nd and the top rated monsters in this arena!!!!!!!" (Not very hard? 


End file.
